


Spin the Bottle

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [582]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Prompt 135 with Wincest please ❤(Prompt #135 awkward teenage spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven)





	Spin the Bottle

They weren’t staying that long in the town, the hunt that John was doing was a quick one.

Dean was already out of school with a GED, just over 19, but Sam was still at school, working hard, so no one actually new that they were related.

And when Sam said that he was invited to a party, Dean convinced him to go, saying that he was going to tag along.

The house was full of people, music blaring and alive with chatter and laughter.

“Sam! Hey!” Someone said, and Sam waved in the direction of the voice. “Glad to see you could make it!" 

"Yeah, wouldn’t have missed it.” Sam smiled, looking around. Dean was fitting in easily, though Sam felt awkward around this many people.

Dean led him through the house chatting with Sam when they found a group of teens playing spin the bottle.

“We have to play, c'mon Sammy.” Dean grinned.

“Alright.” Sam sighed, rolling his eyes, but following his brother to the game.

_

As the game progressed, Dean seemed to get more and more bored.

“This is  _lame_.” Dean murmured softly to Sam.

“You’re the one who wanted to do this.” Sam muttered as the bottle was given to him to spin. He spun the bottle and watched it turn and land on…

Dean.

Dean’s eyes grew wide, and Sam flushed, now unable to look at Dean.

“C'mon Sam!” A girl said. “You know the rules. Whoever you land on…”

“You have to kiss, I know.” Sam said.

He felt Dean scoot closer to him, and Sam looked up, seeing Dean awkwardly reach for him.

“Dean?” Sam asked softly, watching as Dean leaned his head, and gave Sam a kiss, soft and almost tentative.

“C'mon, you guys have to give a better kiss than that!”

Sam kissed back, and Dean’s eyes widened, before they shut, a hands wrapping around the nape of Sam’s neck.

Sam’s hands slowly moved up, fisting in Dean’s short hair, and Dean grunted softly.

When the kiss ended, and Sam and Dean pulled away, Sam’s face was still flushed, and even Dean looked a little embarrassed.

“Was that a good kiss?” Dean asked.

“Yeah….yeah, it was.” Sam nodded.

_

When the party ended, Dean took Sam back to the motel room in silence.

“Dean…” Sam said, sitting on one of the beds, while Dean sat in one of the chairs at the table. “That kiss…”

“You wanna do it again some time?”

“Yeah….”

“Fine by me.” Dean said, ending the conversation, and Sam smiled a little, feeling more relaxed that when he did coming home.


End file.
